The present invention relates to vehicles, either trailor or self-propelled vehicles, which are used for transporting loads, such a palletized loads.
Vehicles of this kind are well known, and many of them include racks or shelves that are moveable vertically to facilitate loading and unloading. Further, it is well known to provide such shelves with a tilt to their generally horizontal load supporting surface, which tilt is downward and inward with respect to the vehicle so as to maintain the load on the vehicle by gravity.
It is a known objective in the construction and design of such vehicles to produce an economical design that will function reliably, safely, and easily.